1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to thin film circuit devices having a three-dimensional thin film circuit and to methods to manufacture a thin film circuit device having a three-dimensional circuit structure.
2. Description of Related Art
In semiconductor devices and the like, since high temperature processes and the like are performed when necessary layers and regions are formed on a substrate to form a laminate, selection of members to form substrates and laminates may be restricted in some cases. For example, resin films, plastic substrates, and the like are not suitable in a high temperature process.
Hence, for example, according to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-217391, a peeling and transferring technique has been proposed in which a thin film circuit is formed above a heat resistant first substrate with an isolation layer provided therebetween. A non-heat resistant second substrate is adhered onto this thin film circuit. The isolation layer is destroyed so that the thin film circuit is transferred to the second substrate side.